Something Worth Discovering
by Miss.E.Persnickety
Summary: PROMPT. Based on an OUAT CS spoiler - "it's a very human moment." - Jennifer Morrison


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Once Upon a Time.

**PROMPT:** Inspired from the OUAT spoiler picture. If you haven't seen the picture, you click on my profile and visit my blog.

* * *

They lost sight of the others when the Lost Boys surrounded them.

Pan was angry because Emma and Hook successfully tricked him and saved Henry. At the same time, Hook managed to grab some pixie dust that they used to save David. Peter heard them but they booked it out under the cover of Regina's magic. They were pursued and the group had instinctively paired off, in hopes that they could divide and conquer. Mary Margaret was with David and Regina was with Tinkerbell and Henry while Hook had her back. She wasn't worried about her parents because they had survived Regina, and she wasn't worried about Henry because he was with Regina, who'd kill anyone before they touched him.

They've been fighting for what felt like hours. She didn't know how to stop the boys without hurting them. They were slippery so it took a long time to knock one unconscious. And when one went down, another popped back up. The fight was taking longer as a result and she was getting tired and thus sloppy. So, it didn't surprise her when a boy hit her down hard. She stumbled and her life flashed before her eyes when she saw him raise his sword. She scrambled for something because she will not go down just as she got her son back, especially at the hands of some orphan boy. She's survived **bigger** and **badder**.

She let out a breath when the boy keeled over, alive but unconscious. Hook was behind him, the butt of his sword where the boy's head was. She took his offered hand and pulled herself up. She gripped his hand tighter when euphoria hit her because she realized _they_ _were alive_. She owed all of their success to him and she was in awe. He stepped up. He didn't have to because he didn't know Henry at all. Only that he was Milah's grandson and Neal's and her son. Was that enough for him to risk his life to save Henry? He sailed them, including his arch nemesis Rumpelstiltskin, on his beloved Jolly Roger then led them through this messed up island and helped save Henry and David. Killian saved her whole family. **For her**. He made that very clear when she asked about Tinkerbell. Emotions overwhelmed her as she continued to meet his intense gaze. His eyes briefly flickered to her lips and it was enough to make her snap.

She grabbed him by the jacket lapels and roughly hauled him towards her. Chests pressed against each other while hips aligned. Dimly, she felt his hook catch her jean belt loop to pull her closer while his hand cup the nape of her neck, stroking her cheek while tangled in her hair. Her main focus was on the fact that she was kissing Killian. A small, deeply buried, childish part of hers was _freaked out_ that she was **kissing Captain Hook** in **freaking Neverland**. But the woman part of her was consumed by the feelings Killian was invoking in her.

It was a rough kiss at first because she controlling it and that's what she's used to. And oh God, did he give as good as he got. There was an unrestrained hunger in their kiss. Her hands roamed more then his did, but he pressed against her, letting his body do the feeling. His hand gripped her hair tighter, turning her head and open her mouth wider so he could pillage her mouth further. Just as he took control of the kiss, he softened it. Emma's eyes rolled back into her head. To her, kissing was just something you do as a preliminary to sex. But with Killian, it was like he was making love to her mouth. His kiss actually excited her more then most of her previous sexual encounters. His hand also kept randomly scratching her scalp. It was so damn sensual. She felt like she could kiss him for days without getting tired.

Oh God, it wasn't fair. Killian was beautiful yet sexy. He had an accent and knew how to use it. He was a bad guy but at the same time, a gentleman. Plus, he was charming. The things he could do with his mouth and one hand…

They pulled back ever so slightly, resting their heads against each other. She could feel his eyelashes against her cheek when he blinked. Their breath was mingling and she was getting even more light headed.

It was intimate.

While a large part of her still begged to run, she couldn't bring herself to tear away from his embrace. He was just as vulnerable as she was in this moment. She hurt him once in an effort for self-preservation, she can't do it twice.

Vaguely, she heard a sharp noise that sounded familiar.

"Emma."

Emma's eyes snapped open at the same time that Killian's did. Without letting go of each other, they turned to the noise.

Neal stood with a sword drawn, glaring at Killian with murderous rage. "What. The. Fuck."

Emma blinked at Neal. She turned to Killian who had a guilty yet defiant look. She looked back at Neal. "You're alive?" She saw him get shot. She saw him fall through a portal. He was dead.

Well, apparently not. He always did have shit for timing.

"You're kissing Hook?" He sounded like a snake.

Emma looked back on Killian who was staring right back at her. He looked like a soldier awaiting his orders.

It made her smile. "Yupp."

Tension she didn't even know she had eased out, as did Killian's. She's making her choice.

She saw the hurt and the surprise in his eyes. He loosened his stance, "the last time I saw you, you told me that you love me."

"I did."

"And I said I love you too."

"You did."

Neal exploded. "Then WHAT THE FUCK are you doing KISSING CAPTAIN FUCKING HOOK, the same guy who STOLE MY MOTHER and **RUINED** MY FAMILY!" His face was red and he was trembling.

Emma though was concentrating on Killian, who looked like he had swallowed a sword. She slid her hands down from his jacket to lace her fingers through his one hand. She squeezed his hand in reassurance before she turned to face Neal.

"He didn't ruin your family, Neal, and he didn't steal your mother. She left willingly. And I'm sorry that it hurt you. But he's not to blame. Neither is your mother or your father or you. It just didn't work out." Emma paused, hoping that Neal had calmed down but it seemed he was even angrier as he glared at their joint hands.

Emma felt bad that she didn't feel guilty but rather because she felt awkward talking about this. "I kissed Killian because I want to."

"You said you love me." Neal practically whined.

"I said that moments after the woman you loved and planned to spend the rest of your life with _just_ **shot you**. Moments before I thought you were going to die."

Neal was silent. Killian gave her a comforting squeeze.

"I am not the same girl and you're not the same guy. It was _ten years_. Ten years of pain, ten years of resentment, ten years of not searching for each other, ten years of meeting other people. If we had a chance, we missed it."

Emma stepped forward a bit.

"I love you because you gave me Henry. You were my first love but you are **not** my true love. If there's anything I learnt from my parents, it's that you fight for your love and we didn't fight for ours." Emma smiled hesitantly.

"But, Hook?" Neal looked hurt but resigned.

"I don't know what this is," Emma squeezed Killian's hand as he looked at her supportively, "but it's something worth discovering."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm accepting prompt requests. You can check out my profile for preferred ships/TV/Movies/Manga/Books. But you can still request other stuff but I will obviously decline if I do not know it.


End file.
